


Orientation (professionelle)

by Melie



Series: Fics dont je suis le plus fière [6]
Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Français | French, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday doit rédiger un devoir. Le sujet ? Sa future orientation professionelle. Heureusement, sa famille est là pour l'aider...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orientation (professionelle)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> J'utilise les noms anglais, et je prends en compte les deux films.

« Pubert. »

Le ton aurait presque ressemblé à celui d'une jeune fille ordinaire tentant de faire ses devoirs malgré la cacophonie environnante typique d'une famille nombreuse – entendez par là : plus d'un enfant, et encore, parfois un seul suffit.

« Pubert ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire... »

L'enfant leva sur sa grande soeur un regard on ne peut moins coupable.

« Ne joues pas de la flûte pendant que je travaille. Comment veux-tu que je me concentres ?  
\- Mais...  
\- Tu sais parfaitement bien que le saxophone est bien plus bruyant.  
\- Mais... c'est Pugsley qui l'a ! »

Wednesday leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pugsley Addams. »

Le nom aurait pu être hurlé qu'il n'aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pugsley était dans la pièce, les mains derrière le dos.

« Qu'as-tu fait du saxophone ancestral ?  
\- Je lui ai mis le feu et l'ai envoyé chez les voisins par la fenêtre de leur salon. »

L'attention fut alors reportée sur le cadet.

« Pubert... va chercher la batterie. »

Il s'exécuta immédiatement. Wednesday se retourna vers son autre frère.

« Quant à toi, Pugsley... en as-tu fini avec tes devoirs ?  
\- Oui. Il me fallait du combustible pour le saxophone. »

Hochement de tête appréciateur.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.  
\- Oui. »

Enfermer Pubert à la cave, tandis qu'il allait chercher la batterie. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y resterait pas moins de trois jours. Ils pourraient peut-être même trouver le moyen de l'enfumer.

Mais plus tard. Pour le moment, Wednesday Addams avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Et avant même de s'en occuper, elle devait en finir avec ses propres devoirs.

La jeune fille se rassit à la grande table. Bien entendu, elle avait son propre bureau, mais il était très poussiéreux et certains professeurs s'étaient plaints de l'état de ses copies, aussi avait-elle décidé de faire ses devoirs dans la cuisine, qui était encore plus poussiéreuse.

Bientôt, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Wednesday, ma chérie... est-ce ce fameux devoir sur ton orientation professionnelle ?  
\- Oui, mère. »

Morticia s'assit à côté de sa fille.

« Et que t'inspire-t-il ?  
\- Rien de plus que le précédent. »

C'était la deuxième fois que Wednesday devait rendre ce devoir. Le premier, qui pourtant détaillait parfaitement sa future carrière de psychopathe, avait été jugé inapproprié. Il lui avait été conseillé de choisir à une autre orientation professionnelle. Et c'était ce qu'elle faisait à présent. Wednesday avait appris à s'adapter au reste du monde, dans une certaine mesure, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait le forcer à s'adapter à elle. Ce n'était pas un abandon. Juste un ajournement.

« Mmh... je vois que tes professeurs ont été assez aimables pour te fournir de la documentation...  
\- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la brûler.  
\- Je comprends, ma chérie. Mais... exceptionnellement, peut-être devrais-tu la consulter avant. »

Wednesday hocha la tête et prit le premier magazine sur la pile. Elle l'ouvrit à une page au hasard.

« Laborantine, lut Morticia. Voilà qui pourrait être intéressant... toi qui aimes tant la Chimie... les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.  
\- Je préférerais ne pas transformer un hobby en métier. Je pourrais me lasser.  
\- Sage décision... »

Elles feuilletaient le magazine lorsque Pugsley revint. Wednesday, trop concentrée, ne releva pas le fait qu'il avait manifestement subi une électrocution – Morticia, elle, prit grand soin de le féliciter.

« Eh, pourquoi tu deviendrais pas bourreau ? »

Wednesday ne daigna même pas soupirer.

« Comme je viens de l'expliquer à mère, je ne veux pas transformer un hobby en métier, de peur de me lasser.  
\- Ah... ouais...  
\- De plus, les bourreaux n'existent plus.  
\- Du moins, intervint Gomez avec un grand sourire avant d'embrasser sa femme, pas officiellement. As-tu songé au commerce ? Cousin It me dit que le porte à porte est... »

Une voix chevrotante s'éleva du côté des fourneaux.

« Perceptrice d'impôts ! »

Wednesday sembla considérer la question, de même que toute la famille – Pubert, dont le T-shirt brûlait encore, venait tout juste de les rejoindre et s'employait à scier les pieds de la table.

C'est à cet instant que Oncle Fester entra, la Chose sur son épaule.

« Oooh une réunion de famille ?  
\- Wednesday fait ses devoirs, répondit Morticia.  
\- Il s'agit de déterminer ma future orientation professionnelle, ajouta la concernée.  
\- Ah...  
\- Son métier, quoi, aida Pugsley.  
\- Ooh mais voilà qui est intéressant ! Alors que va devenir ma petite nièce chérie ? Quelque chose de terrible, j'imagine... oh, je sais ! Psychiatre ! »

Gomez et Morticia se regardèrent un instant.

« Notre fille, psychiatre ! S'exclama le premier.  
\- Ce serait merveilleux...  
\- Mais terriblement ennuyeux. »

L'enthousiasme général retomba avec la remarque de Wednesday. Pugsley commençait à perdre patience.

« Tu veux faire quoi, alors ? »

Sa soeur haussa les épaules. La Chose, qui semblait avoir réfléchi à la question, sauta sur la table et commença à tourner les pages du magazine de manière frénétique, puis s'arrêta. Tout le monde se pencha pour observer le résultat.

Wednesday sourit.

« Institutrice... je n'y avais pas pensé... torturer des élèves à longueur de journée... les forcer à apprendre des choses... »

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

« Ce serait parfait. »

Gomez enlaça sa fille, qui resta de marbre.

A cet instant, la table s'effondra, principalement sur les pieds de Pugsley. Pubert commença alors à s'occuper des chaises.

FIN.


End file.
